October 30th
by V3mo
Summary: Season 8. After the disaster of the baseball team Chief Hunt decides to try a different team activity. Draws on the idea of B99s Halloween heist. Who will be crowned victorious at midnight ?
1. Chapter 1

30th October Bulletin Board

Meet in the attendings lounge 6pm. staff briefing; team exercise – chief Hunt.

After the undisputed failure of their last attempt at team bonding playing baseball it was safe to say the attendings and residents were not too enthusiastic about Owen's latest plan.

"ugh what is he playing at. How much punishment does one guy need before he gets the message" Cristina asked angrily on seeing the print out on the bulletin board.

"He's your husband" Meredith said amused at Cristina's exasperation.

"I know I apologise on behalf of him" Cristina responded.

The attendings were equally enamoured with the idea.

"Tonight? We had plans for tonight, the kind of plans you don't cancel" Callie said with a groan nestling behind Arizona's ear to kiss her leaving the other attendings with no doubt, if there had been any, what those plans involved.

"Well I'm sorry to see it's got in the way of your very important plans Torres. Some of us were going to be using the time for important things like saving lives" Bailey said

"Oh don't be such miseries" Arizona admonished. "He's a new chief he's feels he's got something to prove give him a break."

"You'll be there" she says firmly to the two women. Seeing them about to protest she says again "you'll be there" and both women back down, despite looking like butter wouldn't melt they know not to mess with Arizona Robbins.

Turning just to Callie now she whispers playfully in her ear "and besides I've always found sport helps to work up an appetite".

As Arizona walks away Bailey tuts in mock despair "can you two ever remember we are in a hospital instead of acting like a couple of school kids".

"Oh relax" Callie replies, "I'm sure Ben will wait up too" and with that she quickly retreats leaving Bailey spluttering in embarrassment.

"Thanks for coming today. As you know the Seattle Pres Mercy West baseball team was an unmitigated disaster. You are all horrible baseball players. So, I thought we would try something different instead".

Seeing the stony faces of his audience Hunt nevertheless persisted.

"You guys are the best team around, what you do here everyday is incredible and I know you'd walk into fire for each other. So we don't need to work on being a team we're the best damn team in Seattle in everything except baseball".

There's a small laugh from the group.

"Then what are we doing here" Cristina asks sulkily.

"Thanks for asking Yang. As much as I know you love each other I know the thing you love more- beating each other. So tonight, for one night only we're going to determine who is really the best in this hospital".

The group is suddenly interested.

Owen continues. "Tonight, is the Halloween heist. There will be five teams and each team will have two sashes at the start, one for each member in the team. The objective is to have the most golden sashes by the end of the night".

The premise goes down well with the group. Although eminent surgeons it seems the rules of the playground still prevail. After doing the maths and realising the room of ten will transform into five teams of two the surgeons start pairing themselves off. Cristina looks at her person Meredith with steely determination and receives a knowing nod in return. Alex reaches up for a high five with Jackson and Callie and Arizona smile at each other seemingly sorting the first few teams.

"Ok some rules. The heist lasts from now until the beginning of the night shift at 8. The OR's are out of bounds, we are still a hospital after all. And one last thing, each team is to consist of one attending and one resident" Owen clarifies seeing the earlier decided teams look up in disappointment.

Owen picks up a cardboard sick bowl from behind him and holds it in front of him with a flourish.

"Residents pick your attendings. Grey if you want to be the first".

Meredith heads up to Owen and puts her hand into the bowl picking out a folded bit of paper.

"Robbins" she reads out and goes to join Arizona.

"Yang ".

Cristina heads to the front and closes her eyes in concentration as if it would give her any advantage with this lucky dip.

"I'm Torres" she said heading to stand next to Callie who gives her a high five.

Jackson is next picking out Bailey who looks mildly disappointed at her draw.

Alex is the penultimate pick and is assigned to Shepherd who greets him with a friendly nod.

"So that leaves Kepner and Altman as our last team" Hunt concludes "any final questions?"

April timidly raises her hand. "If this is the Halloween heist why are we having it on October 30th?

"Because Kepner tomorrow we will have to deal with the stellar choices the rest of Seattle has made for Halloween, so our Halloween fun happens tonight".

With that Owen looked at the readied teams "ok meet back here at 8.30. The inaugural Halloween heist starts now!".


	2. Chapter 2

**Team Peds**

"Well Grey welcome to the winning team" Arizona smiled gesturing for Meredith to follow her down the corridor.

"Great" Meredith replies as brightly as she could manage trying very hard to supress the eye roll she wanted to give. She hoped her attempted smile passed muster with her partner. Robbins was famous for being smiley and sweet hell she even had heelies. Meredith was more of the play dirty type like Cristina. Arizona wouldn't have been her first choice to wage war with.

Evidently Meredith's attempt at smiling hadn't fooled her discerning judge.

"I get it- you think I'm too soft for heist, right?"

"No of course not" Meredith started to protest not wanting to make an enemy of an attending.

"Don't let the wheels fool you I can hustle"

This time Meredith just couldn't keep the incredulity of her face.

"I get it now "Arizona said

"get what?" Meredith replied confused.

"The dark and twisty. That's why I haven't seen much of you in Peds you're scared of all the joy in here" Arizona said as a joke, but she saw a fleeting look of panic on Meredith's face.

"You have been avoiding Peds! Oh Grey, Grey, Grey we'll have to sort that out".

Fabulous Meredith thought to herself now I'm not just stuck here for the evening I'm going to have to come work there too.

"where are we going" she asked sulkily.

"The cafeteria"

"why" Meredith wondered aloud.

"we're tooling up Grey we're going to win because we have the two best weapons; tiny humans and chocolate pudding".

Right gang gather round" Arizona addressed the inhabitants of the non-intensive Peds wing that night and was soon surrounded by around 12 children.

"Tonight, we are playing a game. Me and Dr Grey have to keep hold of these shiny sashes ok, so we need your help" she said smiling at her tiny humans.

She sorted her audience into two groups.

"I need you guys to keep watch and help us keep these ok" gesturing to one group.

"and you guys are going to be my stealing squad" she told two small boys and a girl.

"You in? "

Most of the kids nodded; they'd do anything for Dr Robbins.

One of the small boys in Arizona's selected band of thieve spoke up. He had ginger hair going in all different directions and was wearing avengers' pyjamas.

"what do we get?" Sam asked

Arizona reached a hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small silver pot.

"Pudding" Sam declared in delight his eyes sparkling.

"Pudding" Arizona agreed.

"Ok everyone let's do this Team Peds" Arizona cried

"Team Peds!".

Meredith was sat with three small girls who had immediately dragged her by the hand to a small plastic chair saying they wanted to give her a makeover. Arizona was busy playing some elaborate board game now she'd briefed Sam and the other thieves. She'd sent them to specific places with strict instructions to be back in 15 minutes.

Meredith was enjoying the game despite herself, Zola was still too young to play like this. The girls never seemed to tire of it and it carried on with earnest. In that time the two other thieves had returned to Arizona saying they'd had no luck. They still received their beloved chocolate pudding.

Sam the little red-haired boy had come over to speak to one of the girls involved in Meredith's makeover and he whispered in the little blonde's ear. Meredith, oblivious to this as it occurred behind her back, was involved in a spirited mock hairdresser conversation with the other two girls about her imaginary holiday to an island with dolphins. She didn't notice the girl whisper to the other two stylists or if she did it didn't really register, kids were famous for talking among themselves.

"I'm just going to get my special hair band I want to put it in your hair" Alice said to Meredith.

"Ok" Meredith smiled in response and was again thrown into conversation with the other two girls. "Oh god" a thought suddenly hit her she was enjoying Peds.

Sam returned to Arizona holding two sashes in her hand.

"Way to go Sam" she said giving him a high five.

"Who's are they?"

"They're Alex's" he replied knowing who Dr Karev was from the ward.

"Good job buddy" she said handing him a spoon which he accepted with a grin.

"Dr Robbins" Alice was at her side tugging at her lab coat "can we give you a makeover too?"

"Ok but not for too long I have to come back and play with Ben".

As Arizona sat down on the plastic chair next to Meredith she saw the mischievous look on the faces of her once angelic tiny humans.

"Guys what's happening?" she said, hearing only giggling she prepared to ask again but was interrupted by Meredith

"Dr Robbins" Meredith said in surprise.

Looking over to her she saw Alice had just finished tying a skipping rope round Meredith's arms tying her to the chair.

Arizona tried to get up, but she was too slow as Sam and his friend Ahmed had just finished giving her the same treatment.

"What happened to team peds?"

"I'm sorry Dr Robbins you're still our favourite" one girl said look apologetic, the less looked less troubled by their abrupt turn of loyalties.

"I gave you pudding" Arizona accused Sam who still had chocolate round his mouth.

"They gave us cash" Sam said simply.

"Who did" Meredith asked amused.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Team Neuro**

Alex and Derek had set themselves up in the attending's lounge.

"What's our play ?" Alex asked Derek.

"Well I think you know who we should target first".

Alex nodded in response.

"She'll kill you" Alex replied.

"Oh I'm sure but not as much as Robbins will kill you" Derek replied with a smile.

Alex realised it was true, this was the mentor who'd once threatened to hit him with a brick after all.

"I 'll make sure I keep the heavy objects out of her way. think I know how we do this- but it might cost you".

XXX

"Remind me again why this is just my money Karev", Derek said rifling through his wallet. He'd been unimpressed to hear how many children would be on the peds ward tonight and so their plan had taken them to the cash machine on the ground floor.

"Oh give me a break mr fancy neuro surgeon, you can give some children pocket money".

"Why do we need money at all ?"

"Robbins has obviously gone straight to Peds and will have them help her. Those kids love her and she'll have thrown in pudding as well. And there's only one thing that will trump pudding."

"My cash" Derek said.

"She'll have sent someone out to try steal sashes as well I'm betting Sam will be one so we're waiting for him".

Derek was impressed at Alex's dedication to the Peds department, he'd known exactly how many children there would be tonight and he knew all their characters as well.

Sure enough after a while a little red haired boy eventually rounded the corridor in his pyjamas and Alex went to speak to him.

"Hey Sam" Karev said kneeling down.

"Dr Karev" Sam responded with a smile.

"I'm looking for sashes"

"Are you, did Dr Robbins ask you to do that ?"

Sam nodded "she said she's playing a game".

"Yeah she is and I'm playing too do you want to help me get sashes ?"

Sam looked unsure "Dr Robbins asked first and she said she'd give us pudding".

Alex held the ten dollar bill in front of his face "I can give you this".

Sam's eyes wideded and Alex knew he was hooked.

"You can have this and the others can get one too and in my plan you'll get pudding as well"

"Deal" Sam said as he high fived Alex.

"Great stuff .So here's what I need you to do ...".

XXX

Alex and Derek quietly creeped to the back of the peds ward. They'd sent Sam off with their two golden sashes to take to Robins and Grey as a ruse. Sam then had to let the others know of their increased bribe and what they'd have to do.

It involved a complicated game of Chinese whispers as each child told the next and all agreed to betray Dr Robbins for cold hard cash.

Sam briefed Alice next who was busy playing with Meredith's hair. She giggled as Sam had done when she heard the final part of the plan.

"We tie her to a chair?" Sam laughed

"Yeah buddy so we can escape- do you think you can do that"

Sam nodded.

"Good guy lets go".

As soon as all the children were briefed Sam laid the final part of the trap.

Sam returned to Arizona just in time for the curfew she'd set for the thieves. He held out the two golden sashes to Arizona.

After she'd congratulated him with pudding Sam grinned -cash and pudding he thought, awesome !

He then joined his friend Ahmed as they quickly tied up Dr Robbins before she could escape after she'd been brought to a chair by Alice in the guise of a new makeover model.

Sam then nodded to Dr Karev who he saw creeping in.

Alex and Derek entered peds with smug smiles.

 **Team Peds**

 _"Who did" Meredith asked amused_.

"We did" Derek gloated coming in with Alex.

The two guys quickly relived Robbins and Grey of all their four sashes taking the chance to dangle the sashes in the captive doctor's faces.

Derek kissed Meredith resulting in some disgusted groans from the children.

The two guys then preceded to give all the children a ten dollar bill to their utter delight and Arizona's disdain.

Flashing their four sashes in the captive doctor's faces one last time Derek and Alex made to leave the ward.

"Aren't you going to untie us" Arizona asked

"Don't think so" Karev responded bending down to whisper in Sam's ear.

"Keep them here til we've gone" he said to Sam who nodded.

"See you later ladies" Derek and Alex called as they left the ward.

"I'll get a brick this time" Arizona called out prompting Alex to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Team Peds**

"Your husband bought my children. Mr famous neuro surgeon who buys children I hope you're proud and as for Karev just wait til he's back here. I raised him he was a disaster to start with ..."

Arizona was lost in her ranting and hadn't noticed Meredith whispering in Sam's ear and Sam proceeding to untie Meredith from her chair. Getting up with a smile Meredith remarked on Arizona. She had got the peds surgeon wrong; she might be a soft touch but she was a terrible loser which in her twisted way Meredith found an endearing quality. Seeing Grey stood in front of her smiling Arizona prompted her.

"Er Grey, I think you're forgetting something" she said looking down at the skipping rope just in case Meredith wasn't sure.

"Sorry Dr Robbins I'm on team Peds now" she said gesturing with her arms to the children behind her who were grinning.

"Seriously" Arizona glared, she was normally the one who could rise up a gang for her cause and now she had a gang against her, her gang no less!

"I've raised horrible monsters" she said to the children with mock anger but they knew she was bluffing.

"You'll pay for this Grey" she said to Meredith "just wait until you're on my service".

"Oh I'm sure" Meredith replied with a smile "here have some pudding" and she fed Arizona a spoonful.

Arizona still looked unimpressed so Meredith on a whim put her finger in the desert and put a spot on Arizona's nose. As the children giggled Arizona finally softened.

"Welcome to team peds"s he smiled at Meredith "I've finally shown you the joy we have here".

Meredith untied Arizona and she addressed her tiny humans "Ok seen as you've all had a very busy night betraying me we're going to bed now. Now" she said in her best doctor voice and the children were in bed just a little after their bedtime.

Besides it was good for them to have fun she thought.

"I'm serious about making you pay Grey" Arizona said as they both sat down "you will be on my service and I will have revenge".

Although deadly serious she also smiled and slid a pot of chocolate pudding to Meredith before picking up her own too, already planning her sweet vengeance.

 **Team Neuro**

Alex and Derek were leaving the Peds ward congratulating themselves on their victory.

"so what next ?" Alex asked

Before Derek could respond the guys were interrupted ...


End file.
